JBB vs nWo
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a sequel to my last wrestling story. Please read.


JBB v. nWo  
I'm Jacey. You remember me. Well, guess what? The nWo has started up again. Guess who's in it? Stephanie McMahon, Buff Bagwell, Lex Luger, Ric Flair, Scott Steiner, Scott Hall, Rick Steiner, Steve Austin, Lance Storm, and Curt Henig. They have ten members. Here's JBB's wrestlers: Kevin "Big Sexy" Nash, Hulk Hogan, Goldberg, (aka BG) Randy "Macho Man" Savage, Diamond Dallas Page, (aka DDP) Shawn "Heartbreak Kid" Michaels, Sting, Jeff "the Chosen One" Jarrett, Hugh Morrus, Lash "the Ragin Cajun" Leroux, Kronik, (Kronik's a tag team with Brian Carter and Brian Adams) Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio Jr. (aka Rey Rey) Konnan, (aka K Dogg) Chris Jericho, (aka Y2J) and of course, my honey, Billy. We have sixteen wrestlers, not including me. He he!  
It's a wonderful June evening, and all of JBB are in the ring with me. I have the mike. ''Hello, ladies and gentlemen! There's a rumor that the nWo is trying to get more members since we're such a large group. Well, they can try. We're still going to whip their butts!''  
The nWo Wolpac's music started. Kevin had to give permish for them to use it, since he has used it for his music since the nWo disbanded, and it was his music before they used it for the nWo. The only original members in it are Scott Hall and Lex Luger. The others wrestle solo and two of them are in my group. Plus, Jeff, although he was a very later member. The leader of their group is Ric Flair. (Of course.) ''Excuse me, Darlin'. Why are we even supposed to be afraid of your little group? You've got some real old guys there, Sugar.''  
I shot back, ''First of all, I resent being called "Sugar" and "Darlin" by you. Those are nicknames reserved for my family and my very close friends. Don't even make me beat you senseless, old man.''  
Ric gasped and Scotty Steiner said, ''You know there's no love lost between the two of us, Jacey. But I'd like to say, you did get yourself a pretty big group. And they actually have talent.''  
I grinned. ''Thanks, Scott. I'll remember that before I beat you to a pulp. Now, let's talk business. Kevin here is p-ed off at you, Scott Hall. He is mad that you betrayed him. I'll let him tell you about that.''  
Kevin took the mike. ''Thanks, Jace.'' He began to pace. ''Look, I am not happy that you totally blew our friendship off as if it was nothing. I want a no holds barred, knock down, drag out, no interference brawl with you, and I want it tonight.''  
Scott smiled. ''You got it, Kev. I'll beat you so bad, you'll be close to dead.''  
Everyone looked at him. I mean, everyone. He shrugged. Scotty said, ''Man, you drunk?''  
Scott shook his head. ''Nope, I'm sober. I just suck at comebacks right now.''  
I grinned. ''You never were any good anyway. Even Fat Old White Guy could oneup you.'' I put my arm around Jeff and laughed.  
Scott said, ''What's that supposed to mean?''  
BG said, ''If you were here and not out getting drunk, you'd know that she calls Eric Bischoff Fat Old White Guy.'' He looked at Scott disgustedly. (BG has never liked Scott at all.)  
He looked confused, but didn't press it. ''Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to be mad at you, Jacey!''  
My whole group laughed at him, and his just shook their heads at his stupidity. ''Uh, yeah, we're in different groups that mutually hate each other.'' I said, still giggling.  
Scott said, ''You made it so I had to quit drinking.''  
I said, ''Too bad, I could care less.'' I shrugged and turned my back to him, talking to Billy and Jeff.  
Goldberg was about to say something when FOWG came out. (He used to be a bad guy, and that's what I called him. It just stuck with him, even after he changed.) ''Hi, JBB. Hello, nWo.'' He said disgustedly. ''I'd like to say that this war between you two is getting out of hand. You'd better give it a rest.''  
I put my hand on my hip. ''No offense, FOWG, but I don't think so. If I want a war, I'm getting one. Newsflash, Eric. I am a spoiled little brat. I get what I want. Ain't nothing scarier in the world than spoiled brat.''  
My group laughed. Kevin said, ''My niece is not lying, Eric. She's spoiled because all of us have given her whatever she wanted. She uses it to her advantage. Her father is the only one who has never spoiled her.'' He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
I grinned at a surprised FOWG. ''Yeah, Daddy knows he never had to. So I'm sorry, Eric. JBB is a group that is full of babyfaces. While we are babyfaces, we're babyfaces that are tired of letting the heels get away with anything they want. We're taking over, and whoever tries to stop us will get mowed over in the process. Do you want to be one of those people, Eric?''  
Eric shook his head. ''There's nothing I can do to stop you, so go ahead. Just don't seriously hurt anyone.''  
Shawn said, ''We aren't heels, Eric. Don't worry.''  
After that was said, music started again. It was Booker T's. We'd asked Book to join our group, (you remember Unc T!) but while he was on our side, he was happy with the way things are. We'd promised not to beat him up. ''I have to say that we've got some bad news, gang. Shane has ordered JBB to come to his office. I believe he wants to disband you.''  
I snapped my fingers, and Billy (Kidman) and Rey Rey quickly stepped forward to sit on the ropes so that I could hop out of the ring. I did, my group following me. We moved past the nWo without a second glance. We reached Shane's office pretty quickly. I didn't even speak to the bodyguards as I breezed past them. I entered, letting the door bang loudly. All of my Big Boys followed me in.  
Shane grinned. ''Just the little teen witch I wanted to see. This little group no longer can be around. I'm disbanding you.''  
I leaned on his desk, giving him an eyeful of my, um, assets. (I wore a Slapnuts tank and a pair of short jean shorts.) ''Shane, I'm sorry. We're staying a group, and you're going to let us do it. Or you won't ever get a glimpse of these'' I patted my large breasts, ''ever again.'' I stood up. I'd given a performance to rival Xena's. Remember, my character's ruthless, and a lot like Xena.  
Shane said, ''I'll not let you take over my WCW, dear. It's mine, not yours for the taking.''  
I laughed and looked at my group. ''Did ya hear that? He called it his WCW, folks!'' I turned back to him and got in his face. ''Look, you little prick. I have been here since I was four. Before that, I was in your dick of a daddy's company. I loved my daddy, but I wanted to switch over, so I did. My uncle Stinger was here, to keep an eye on me. I have taken over this company already, Shane. There isn't a man or woman out there who thinks of you as the owner of this company. Since I was four, I've won over everyone. Even the nWo knows I'm the true owner. So don't you EVER ever tell me that this company is yours EVER again, Shane McMahon. I will tear you limb from limb.''  
Shane backed up. ''I am the owner..........''  
I immediately cut him off. ''No you aren't! I TOLD you not to tell me that, you stupid, stupid man!'' I climbed onto the desk, holding his collar. Holding him still, I stood up and dropkicked him to the floor.  
Jeff came over and grabbed my shoulders. ''Come on, honey. Don't start what you'll regret. Let's just go have our meeting.''  
I let him drag me out, yelling, ''You haven't seen the last of me, Shane McMahon! Be prepared for WAR!''  
We walked down the hall and into our office. Slamming it closed, I began to pace. The sign on the outside of the door said "Jacey's Big Boys Central. No Trespassing." I fumed, ''That stupid prick! Telling me it's HIS WCW. I don't think so! He's first on our list, gentlemen. We're taking that prick out, and we're doing it bad!''  
Billy Kidman mused, ''I might have a plan, Boss. Shane loves Stacy Keibler, right?''  
I nodded. ''Are you proposing we kidnap her? That is so passe. We are above that. We're gonna have to have better plans than that, Billy dear.''  
Billy shook his head. ''No ma'am, that's not what I'm getting at. Stacy hates his guts. She only pretends to love him. If we can get her to steal some of his papers......''  
I finished his sentence. ''We can find out what he's got in store for the company and stop him! Oh my God, Billy! You're a genius!'' I gave him a hug.  
After I pulled away, I said, ''OK, we've got a lot to do as it is. Shawn, you and Mark,'' (Lash) ''go to work on Stacy. See if we can get her to work with us just this once.'' They left, promising to get right on it. I turned to Kevin and Terry. ''You guys check with security and make sure they'll let us do whatever we want.''  
Terry said, ''And if they don't?''  
I grinned devilishly. ''We'll do it anyway. We'll just have to be careful about it.''  
Kevin laughed. ''It's hard to tell sometimes if we're babyfaces or heels.''  
I looked at him. ''Oh, we're babyfaces all right. We're just babyfaces that will take risks. Now, get going!'' They left and I looked around at the wrestlers that remained.  
Most of them were just chilling, but my boyfriend and Jeff sat on a table, swinging their legs. They looked deep in conversation. I didn't like it. They'd been talking a lot lately. I decided to give them something to do. ''Billy, hon, and Jeff, come here. I've got something I want each of you to do for me.''  
Both of them immediately came over. ''Yeah, babygirl?'' Billy asked, knowing I loved to be called that.  
''Billy, I need you to find out where the nWo's gonna be tonight. I don't need them in my hair all night. Hurry, and don't come back until you know something.'' I instructed, and off he went. ''Jeff, I just need to talk to you. Can you sit with me awhile?'' I asked.  
He nodded. ''Sure thing, sis.'' He took my arm and led me to the couch.  
I looked at him. ''That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You are still like a brother to me. But you've fallen in love with me. There's someone else I love and I don't want you loving me like you do to hurt our relationship.''  
Jeff said, ''All I know is that I love you with all of my heart. I wasn't sure if I should tell you because I know that you love Billy. Plus, he's my friend. I had to keep it quiet unless you said something.''  
Before I could say anything, Kidman and Shawn came back. ''Stacy said she'd do it, but she wants to join JBB and change the name to Stacy and Jacey's Big Boys.'' Shawn said.  
I stood up. ''Well, she's dreamin' there. I am not changing my group just because she wants in. The girl can be one of our allies, but no joining the group. Doesn't matter, I think I may have another way into Shane's office.''  
Jeff looked at me. ''What's that, Darlin'?"  
I smiled devilishly. ''Jack Snyder. He's a cop from Oakdale, Illinois. He's got connections. He might be able to give me access to Shane's office. I can search it for what I want. Shane won't be able to stop me.''  
Shawn said, ''Jack Snyder? Is he tall, with black hair and brown eyes?'' He plopped on the couch, grinning. (He's majorly sexy, with long curly hair halfway down his back. Why do you think they call him the Heartbreak Kid?)  
I nodded. ''Yep, and he's one of my dearest friends. I'll call him now.''  
I walked over to my bag and fished out my phone card. I knew I could afford the call; just no sense wasting money. I dialed on my cell and waited for him to answer his phone.  
He answered, ''Hello, Snyder here.''  
I grinned. ''Jack! It's Jacey. How are you, you old teddy bear?'' I asked.  
He laughed. ''Jacey, how are you, girl? It's been so long! What's up?''  
I said, ''Well, that's the thing, Jack. I need you to help me out on something.''  
Jack said, ''Anything, babydoll. I will do anything for you, you know that.''  
I smiled. ''I thought you'd say that. Well, here's the deal. Shane McMahon bought my wrestling company, WCW. I want to know what the little prick's up to and I can't ask him 'cause there's no way he'd tell me. I need you to fix it so I can have free access to his office without breaking in.''  
Jack said, ''Is he a criminal or anything? Will I need to get a search warrant?''  
I said, ''No, not that I know of. But there's another thing you can do for me. Check his criminal record. See if he even has one. Can you do that for me, Jack?''  
Jack replied, ''Sure thing, sweetie. No problem. I'll email you with the information, as soon as I get it.''  
I grinned, even though I knew he couldn't see me. ''Thanks, Jack. You're the best. Say hey to Hal. And between you and me, I'm hoping that Barbara doesn't pull through. She's annoying as heck. That's one reason why I left Oakdale.'' (I lived there with Jack once a few years ago. Long story.)  
Jack responded, ''Yeah, I will do. He misses you. You need to visit, girl. We miss you.''  
I said, ''I will, I promise. As soon as I can. I may come and live there. I've got some money.''  
Jack said, ''Great! Well, I'll get on with your work. Catch ya later, Darlin'.''  
I hung up and slipped my phone back into my purse. ''Done! Now, if Billy'd come back, we'd be in business!'' I sent Shawn and Kidman to get me some food and settled back down with Jeff, wondering why I hadn't told Jack about Billy. We were so close, we always shared that kind of information..................  
Jeff said, ''When you told Jack you were thinking of moving to Oakdale, were you serious?'' He looked into my eyes.  
I nodded. ''Definitely. I want to live in Oakdale. I'm not quitting my job or anything, but Oakdale's the best place in the history of the world to live.''  
Jeff took my hand. ''I'd love to be the one you settled down with.''  
I smiled. ''I know, Jeff. I just don't feel that way about you, Jeff. There's someone else that has stolen my heart.''  
Kevin and Uncle Hulk had returned. ''We got permish from Lt. Rob. We have free rein tonight.'' Kev said.  
I grinned. ''Great! Wonderful work, boys.''  
Our bodyguard/butler Bob came in. ''Excuse me, Ms. Jacey. A Scott Steiner to see you.'' (Bob's English, like all butlers seem to be.)  
I asked, ''What's he want?''  
Bob shrugged. ''I haven't the foggiest idea, Ms. Jacey.'' He said.  
I rubbed my temples. ''Show him in, Bob.'' I said and settled myself next to Jeff on the couch. (I know it sounded as if Bob was being smart- alecky, but he's a really great guy.)  
Scott came in. ''Jace, I don't like this war you're intent on having. I know you'll succeed with your war, and I don't want to be taken down in the process. I don't want to join your group but I do want to be left alone in your takeover.''  
I stood, standing in front of the couch, and flanked by Jeff and Kevin. I pushed them onto the couch. ''What's in it for me, Scott? I hate you and vice versa. Why would I not include you in my takeover?'' I placed my hands on my hips.  
Jeff pulled on my arm. ''Scott, I need to talk to her. She'll get back to you.'' He took me out of the room and into the hall. ''I love you a lot. So much so you fill my every waking moment.'' He got down on his knees and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. ''Jace, will you marry me?'' He asked.  
Before I could reply, my one and only returned. ''Hey, what's going on here?'' He asked, folding his arms.  
I replied, ''Billy, I still care about you, and want to be friends, but I've fallen for someone else.'' I looked at Jeff. ''It's not you.'' I told him.  
Jeff said, ''All right then. It's Snyder, isn't it?''  
I nodded. ''Talking to him reminded me of the feelings I've always had and always will have for him. I've decided to see if they pan out. Jack is who I want, and Jack is who I'm going to get.''  
Billy said, ''Hey, Boss, that's fine for you. The nWo's planning on being closeby, but they don't want to start anything.'' We entered JBB Central.  
Bob came over. ''Ms. Jacey, Mean Gene Okerland has told me that the producers want you to wrestle Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell of the New World Order. Madame, they want you to choose a tag team partner.''  
My arm through Billy's, I asked, ''Do they have a partner picked out for me, or do I really get to pick my partner?''  
Bob shrugged. ''I don't know, Madame. They didn't inform me of that. Shall I send a message back requesting the information you desire?''  
I smiled. ''Sure thing, Bob.'' I handed him some money. ''Take a break. You've been working hard tonight.''  
Bob smiled. ''Thank you, madame. I shall send the message and then take my break.'' He left the room. (Yes, Bob is highly paid. What do you think we are, chumps?)  
Billy grinned. ''Bob's an OK guy. I like him.'' He kissed my cheek, knowing it would prolly be the last time he could do it unless it was in a brotherly fashion. ''So, if you're allowed to pick your partner, who are you picking?''  
I shrugged. ''Maybe Uncle Shawn, cause he hasn't been in the ring in awhile.''  
My uncle Randy stuck his head in the door. ''Hey! BW! There's a Jack Snyder on the phone for you. Something about Shane McMahon's record?'' (BW is Bosswoman.)  
I gasped. ''Ohmigod! Jack's done it!'' I squealed and ran outside JBB Central. (We have a phone inside, and one outside.) I grabbed my phone from Shawn and said, ''Jack, I'm here. What'd you find out?''  
Jack replied, ''Honey, we hit the jackpot. Shane's got a record a mile long. Mostly for DUIs, but one's for breaking and entering. And guess where he was breaking into?''  
I could hardly contain my excitement. ''Oh, Jack! I can't! Just tell me!''  
Jack replied, ''WCW Headquarters, to steal some important documents about who the prospective buyer was.''  
I squealed. ''Ohmigod! He prolly bribed the other buyer, so he could make sure he gained control of WCW! Jack, you're a genius!''  
Jack replied, ''I know, no applause!'' He laughed. I could just see him smiling. ''It's enough to get a search warrant for his house.''  
I was so excited, I could barely contain myself. ''Oh, Jack! You're so great! I'll have to give you a great big hug!''  
Jack said slyly, ''Maybe you can give me more than that.''  
I could just see the gears in his head working and the sexy smile he was sure to have on his face. ''Really? I think I just might have to do just that.'' I replied, a sexy bad girl tone to my voice.  
Jack was smiling, I could tell. I know him pretty well. ''Oh really. Well, I'll just have to give it right back.'' He said, in his wonderfully sexy voice.  
I wanted to laugh, but I just had to keep up the sexy mood. ''Oh really, Detective Snyder, just what did you think I had in mind?'' I asked, slinking inside. (I know he can't see, but it's what keeping the mood required.) (SHUT UP!)  
Jack replied, ''Well, I don't know what you had in mind, but I'm gonna show you how we of the Oakdale PD strip search our prisoners.'' He hummed a little of Ty Herndon's Steam. Then he said, ''I can't wait until you get here. We're gonna have fun.'' He said slyly.  
I laughed. ''I can't wait, Dect. I'll be there tomorrow. You'd better dust off those hands of yours. I've been a bad girl!'' Then I hung up, knowing I'd shocked but pleased him.  
Kevin and Shawn came over. ''There's a man at the door for you, Boss. Says Terry Taylor sent him.'' Kev announced.  
I grinned. ''Good, Uncle Kev. Tell him I'm gonna put my cell in my purse and I'll be there ASAP.''  
They left to do just that, and I put my cell away in my purse. Then I stood up, shaking out my shoulder-length hair. It was matted from where I'd been leaning against the couch. I ran a brush through it and pulled it up into a ponytail.  
I walked over to meet who Terry had sent over. ''All right, so Terry sent ya. What do you want?'' I asked the young man. He was about 25 or so, and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked totally insecure.  
He introed himself. ''I'm Alexander Hamilton. Terry sent me to ask you if it was alright if Jeff was your partner. They like the brother/sister angle. If you don't like that, Terry wants you to send him back a message with your choice of a partner.''  
I replied, ''Well, Alex, tell Terry Shawn's going to be my partner. Tell him that I'll be ready as soon as I can get a strategy ready.''  
As I walked away, I could hear Alex mumbling, ''My name's Alexander.''  
  
I heard Uncle Terry reply, ''She doesn't much care, Alexander. She'll call you what she wants. She doesn't believe in following the rules.''  
Alex's reply was lost in the hubbub of the room. I shrugged it off and left the room, dumping my shoes on the floor. I always thought better with them off.  
The power in the building suddenly went off, and I was shocked. Everybody was yelling and screaming. What was going to happen? TO BE CONTINUED IN: Don't Take the Girl 


End file.
